nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Mineshaft(TFS)
Mineshaft(TFS) Mineshaft is a Map in ''Call of Minecraft:Zombies ''Series. Mineshaft has 32 rooms, and 7 floors, being the so far largest map in the Series. Mineshaft is the most rage-enducing map of all time in the series and out of all other zombie games due to the map's maze-like Caves. players will get easily lost. if mazes were bad, there is lava, fire, and holes everywhere. leading to a similar map of Die Rise and Buried put together. 75% of all deaths go to Falling. 12% of all deaths go to Lava,Fire. and the rest are zombies or the witchs and creepers. spawn room is 2 floors, you spawn on the top of a small room, and must drop down to start the Round. before patch 3.2, players could camp upstairs and survive forever if none of the doors were opened. the patch adds a barrier upstairs. 2 barriers, a golden sword and Flaming Hot Soda sit in spawn room floor 2. in the center of the map is a huge Cavern Valley. with 13 holes leading to new areas. a Shovel is given at spawn so a player can dig the Sand areas for items like Origins. half the map is locked until power is on. cobblestone and a stick are hidden in the Sand spots. you must dig them up and grab the items, and craft a lever. then attach it to the 2 Iron blocks and turn power on. when power is on, half the map's lighting is turned off, making it very dark. however many areas to no escapes now have escapes, by the floor moving forward. as well as lava being turned into Obsidian by water. unlocks 13% of the Cavern Valley. as well as 3 caves filled with lava. the power also turns on the minecarts. the minecarts can be used and travel areas unreachable by foot without using the drawbridges. even through the map is very hard to map out. most people do not pay attention to the ores in the stone floor,walls, and roof. North Mines(Bottom Levels) Iron Ore(North), Emerald(Bottom Levels) North Mines(Top Levels) Iron Ore(North),Lapis(Top Levels) etc. Iron is North Diamond is East Coal is South Redstone is West Emerald is low levels(floors 1,2,3) Lapis is Top Levels(Floors 4,5,6) New Perks along with Jug,Speed Cola, and Blaze Cola that appear in all maps as well as in Mineshaft. 3 new perks are added. Flaming Hot Soda- FHS makes you immune to fire, making this a excellent perk. however due to alot of lava camping*sitting in lava letting zombies die in it* the perk will lost 4 mins of it's power. Ender Cola- Ender Cola hands you a Ender Pearl every 2 mins. this perk is useful for teleporting to places that you can't reach by foot and you don't need the minecart. Flying WaterFall Cola- FWC makes you take less fall damage, being very useful to clumsy players. Atlantis Soda- AS makes you breath more underwater. allowing you to explore areas with water flooded chambers. EnderShaft(EasterEgg) Walkthrough with notch being the only voice in Mineshaft, it's the only choice. 1.dig up CobbleStone and a stick, build a lever. 2.turn on power. 3.dig up another stick and redstone. 4. build turbine. 5.obtain 2 levers from the box. 6.place one in the west room with 3 lapis blocks hooked together in the middle. 7. place the other in the east room with 3 lapis blocks hooked together in the middle. 8.turn both on and go into the firing range. 9. obtain the wonder bow. 10. hit all targets, you will know you hit it because sand falls infront of the target. theres 4 in total. the effect is that the door and stairs open up to reach ender Cola. Song during rounds(plays after round 12): round start/end theme (Buried): Category:Maps